Esperando Amando
by TsubasaDaisuke
Summary: Douchebag espera a su novio mientras este se ducha. Douchebag x Jimmy. Yaoi


**Esperando / Amando**

En mi canon a Douchebag le gusta que lo llame así

Este es mi primer fic de South Park, hace tiempo que no escribo algo, así que no espero mucho de mí, pero tuve esta idea en mañana y no podía dejarla pasar. Ojala les guste.

Yaoi. Chico x Chico. Si no les gusta, no lo lean.

No soy dueño de South Park ni de ninguno de sus Personajes. South Park es de Trey Parker, Matt Stone y Comedy Central.

Douchebag P.O.V.

 _El primer domingo de vacaciones, significa que Token tendrá una fiesta y todos los de la escuela están invitados. A mi usualmente no me gusta ir a esas cosas, pero Jimmy y Token son amigos muy cercanos y no le puede decir que no._ Pensaba mientras tocaba la puerta de la casa de Jimmy. _Al menos voy a estar con mi novio, solo él puede hacer que soporte a los demás. No es que me desagraden, realmente quiero a los chicos, especialmente a Butters, Clyde y Tweek, pero las constantes peleas de Kyle y Cartman cansan después de un rato, especialmente cuando suben de tono_.

"Hola Dovah, cuanto tiempo sin verte"

 _Me dice la Madre de Jimmy al abrirme la puerta_

"Hola señora Valmer, ¿Esta listo Jimmy?"

 _Le respondo amablemente_

"Todavía no, pero pasa, él está en su cuarto"

"Gracias"

 _Me agradan los padres de Jimmy, son mis futuros suegros, así que tienen que hacerlo, aunque odio que me llamen por mi nombre. Por si no lo saben mi nombre es Dovahkiin, lo odio con toda mi alma, no fueron mis padres quienes me lo pusieron, fueron unos agentes del gobierno por mis poderes. Pero cuando llegue a South Park los chicos me llamaron Douchebag y con el tiempo me gusto. Sé que es un insulto, pero era la primera vez que me llamaban de otra forma. Tómenlo como quieran, pero ese nombre fue el que me libero de mi pasado y me encanta._

"Hola Jimmy"

 _Salude desde afuera de su cuarto_

"Oh D-Douche, llegas temprano"

 _Me respondió Jimmy sorprendido, se encontraba únicamente de ropa interior._

"Si, Cartman estaba gritando algo sobre unas tutorías de su madre afuera de mi casa. Me arto y salí por detrás"

"N-No vendrías con B-Butters para irnos t-todos juntos"

"Kenny ira por él y nos veremos allá"

"D-De acuerdo. S-Solo necesito darme una d-ducha y estaré listo. P-Puedes esperarme aquí"

"Bien"

 _Dicho eso, Jimmy fue al baño prepararse, mientras yo me quede solo en su cuarto, no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí, usualmente nos juntamos en mi casa, porque a mis padres no les importa lo que haga. Sigue teniendo esa cosa de ADN y las banderas de Fastpass de cuando jugábamos súper héroes, ya taparon el hoyo en su techo de la primera vez que vine, tiene varios periódicos que sobraron de la escuela y un tren Thomas, no es muy pequeño ni muy grande, pero Jimmy puede subirse a él y andar por el vecindario. También tiene varios premios de comedia y algunos de las olimpiadas especiales, estoy feliz que lo hayan dejado entrar de nuevo, después de su incidente. Su cuarto es genial, Jimmy es genial en general, sigo sin saber cómo nos volvimos novios. En un momento estábamos peleando con vacas zombis nazis y al siguiente le estaba pidiendo que saliera conmigo y lo más sorprendente es que acepto. Yo no soy de mostrar mis sentimientos en público, pero en ese momento no pude evitar gritar de la felicidad. Jeje todavía sonrió de recordarlo, pero lo mejor de todo fue su sonrisa, en ese momento y siempre, cada vez que la veo me pierdo en ella._

 _Pero bueno, no puedo hacer mucho mientras espero. Mejor me sentare en su cama. ¿Mmm? Jimmy dejo su camisa aquí. Debe ser lo que se va a poner para ir a la fiesta. Su clásica camisa amarilla manga-larga. Huele a limpia y es bastante suave. ¿Debería llevársela? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo le hace Jimmy para ducharse? Supongo que se sienta en la bañera. Mmm es algo de debo saber a futuro. Le preguntare cuando vuelva… Talvez algún día tomar una ducha junto con el… Me sonrojo de solo pensarlo. La camisa es bástate grande y Jimmy es muy delgado, sus padres deben creer que crecerá bastante. Talvez sea de mi talla… Me pregunto ¿Cómo se siente… traerla puesta? No debería… Pero…_

 _En contra de todos mis instintos decidí hacerlo, me quite mi camisa azul y me puse la de Jimmy, mi novio. Sí que es suave, más que oler a limpia, huele a él, no puedo evitar subir el cuello de la camisa y respirar profundo… Me siento como un pervertido… Pero lo estoy disfrutando, tal vez demasiado._

 _Con un solo respiro me pierdo, ya no puedo controlar lo que mi mente está pensando, no puedo llegar más bajo que esto. ¿O sí?_

 _Con algo de miedo llego al closet de Jimmy, sin batallar mucho encuentro lo que estaba buscando. Si hago esto bajare a un nivel peor que pervertido, no debo hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me quito los pantalones y la ropa interior y me pongo la de él, su ropa interior, los calzoncillos de Jimmy. Esto esta tan mal… Pero se siente tan bien…_

 _Me siento en el piso fuera del closet, mi mente esta nublada, estoy respirando fuerte y una pequeña carpa se alza en frente de los calzoncillos. Es obvio que estoy excitado. Mi cuerpo se mueve solo hacia la cama donde me recuesto, abrazo una almohada con mis brazos y piernas, cierro los ojos y pienso en él._

"Jimmy"

 _Es lo único que puede salir de mi boca._

"¿D-Douchebag?"

 _El mundo se congela y empiezo a sudar frio. Suelto la almohada y volteo lentamente a verlo. Él cierra la puerta y me mira, solo trae sus muletas y una toalla húmeda atada a la cintura. Voltea a ver su closet y luego al piso donde se encuentra mi ropa. Puedo darme cuenta que sabe lo que está pasando. Me siento horrible, como Stan, a punto de vomitar en cualquier momento, me doy asco, solo quiero correr, pero si corro ahora ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?_

"Lo siento"

 _Lo digo con la cabeza agachada. Me bajo de la cama e intento correr a la puerta. Claro que no funciona, Jimmy me tapa el camino. Cierro los ojos, no quiero verlo, lagrimas empiezan a salir. Hay decepción en su cara, lo sé, no necesito verla, quien no estaría decepcionado después de ver lo que sucedió. Soy escoria de la escoria._

 _Sigo con los ojos cerrados llorado. Parece que han pasado horas pero solo ha sido menos de un minuto. Creo que todo está perdido hasta que siento una mano cálida en mi mejilla._

"T-Te vez b-bien"

 _Abro los ojos lentamente y la veo, esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa llena de ternura, llena de él, que hace que todo lo malo del mundo se aleje. Con su mano el limpia mis lágrimas, me mira los ojos y ríe. En un momento estaba en el suelo y ahora me siento en las nubes._

"E-Esta bien, No t-te preocupes"

"Yo…"

 _Intento decir algo pero nada sale de mi boca. Se me queda viendo por unos instantes, se da la vuelta y camina hacia su closet. Antes de llegar a él se agacha y recoge mi ropa. Estoy confundido, no puede estar pasando lo que está pasando. Jimmy se sienta, se quita la toalla y se pone mi ropa interior y mi camisa. No puedo creerlo, todo está pasando demasiado rápido. Voltea a verme, ahora él es que tiene la cabeza agachada._

"¿C-Como me v-veo?"

 _Me pregunta, puedo ver que sus mejillas están rojas, esta avergonzado._

"¿Y B-Bien?"

 _Salto al darme cuenta que quiere una respuesta._

"Te vez genial, el azul te queda muy bien… Muy lindo…"

 _Le respondo. Voltea a verme a los ojos y sonríe. Ahora yo soy el que esta sonrojado. Se levanta y camina hacia mí. Me abraza y pone su cabeza en mi hombro._

"¿No estás enojado?"

 _Le pregunto en voz baja._

"¿P-Porque habría de e-estarlo?"

 _Me responde. No sé qué decir, así que no digo nada. Nos quedamos abrazados un tiempo. Hasta que siento una presión en mi entre-pierna. Mis mejillas arden, se lo que es antes de verlo. Nos separamos y volteamos abajo, ambos estamos excitados. Nos volteamos a ver, los dos sabemos lo que está a punto de pasar, pero no sabemos quién debe empezar. Después de unos segundos Jimmy toma la iniciativa. Mete su mano en mi ropa interior o su ropa interior… La ropa interior que yo traigo puesta y saca mi hombría de ella. Se le queda viendo y yo hago lo mismo. Los dos estamos duros como una roca y empezamos a mover nuestras manos._

 _La mano de Jimmy se siente tan bien, es muy suave a pesar de estar agarrando sus muletas todo el tiempo. Los dos empezamos a respirar fuerte y a sudar. Sigo abrazando a Jimmy con un brazo, pero él tiene que poner su peso en su muleta para no caer._

 _Después de un rato siento que estamos a punto de terminar. Pero el brazo que está sosteniendo a Jimmy se cansa y resbala. Ambos nos soltamos. Intento ayudar a que no caiga sosteniéndolo, sin mucho resultado. Los dos caemos sentados al piso, sus piernas sobre las mías._

 _Estamos cansados y un poco adoloridos pero no queremos que termine todavía. Juntamos nuestras hombrías y las tomo con una mano y empiezo a masajearlas. Los brazos de Jimmy están muy cansados, tiene menos fuerza que yo, pero no importa yo me encargare de hacer que se sienta bien._

 _Jadeando sé que estamos a punto de terminar, Jimmy me abraza del cuello y pone su cabeza en mi hombro._

"D-Douchebag… Yo…Y-Yo… Te Amo"

"Te Amo Jimmy… Yo También Te Amo"

 _Los dos acabamos, restos de nuestro acto caen sobre el otro. Dejamos caer nuestro peso sobre el otro y lo abrazo._

"Jimmy… Yo… Lo siento"

"N-No te p-preocupes. N-No estoy e-enojado, ¿No s-se porque d-debería?"

"Siento que me pase, invadí tu privacidad. Aunque seamos novios no debí hacer eso"

"E-Está bien. Ahora sé qué y-yo también p-puedo pasarme un p-poco contigo. ¿De a-acuerdo?"

"Si… Está bien…"

"O-Oye ¿Todavía q-quieres ir a la f-fiesta de Token?"

"Mmm… Si… ¿Por qué no?"

"Hay q-que ir en la r-ropa del o-otro"

"¿Ehhh?"

"¿V-Vamos? Será d-divertido"

"Claro vallamos"

"P-Pero descansemos un r-rato. N-No esperaran que lleguemos t-temprano"

"Jeje, muy bien… ¿Jimmy?"

"¿S-Si?"

"Te amo"

"Jeje, Y-Yo también te amo"

Fin – Fine – Fínale – The End

O como quieran decirle. Wow no sabía que todavía lo tenía en mí, pese a nunca termine (Y nunca terminare) mis otros fics, estoy muy conforme de como termino este pequeño One-Shot, muy muy feliz.

Hoy en la mañana me levante y de la nada tuve esta idea y me encanto mucho y varias horas después mientras fui a comprar mi comida tuve una epifanía: Puedo hacer un Fanfic y desde entonces estoy escribiendo. La última vez que escribí algo fue en Enero del 2013 y de la nada se me da por escribir. Que bien. Muy Feliz

En cuanto a la pareja Jimmy siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos y Douche se supone que es el avatar del jugador en los juegos, pero desde The Fractured but Whole, cuando le dieron historia, siento que es más su propio personaje que una representación del jugador. No sé si se entienda pero ahora lo veo diferente.

No sé porque no se me no dio poner Pene, Pito, Verga, Etc. al aparato reproductor masculino, en vez de eso le puse hombría. Llámenme fino pero así soy. Kappa :3

Pues… Shameless Plug Time:

Tengo canal de YouTube donde juego videojuegos en español, solo o con mis amigos, subo video veces a la semana y ahora estoy subiendo The Fractured but Whole y tengo planes para subir Phone Destroyer, pasen a verlo:

channel/UCBPD_NKa-pZjFoFheUJrmew

Pues espero les haya gustado, Review, Like, Suscribe, Comment, Etc…

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y nos vemos a la Próxima cuando se alineen los planetas y se me dé por escribir otra vez.

Bye - Bye :3


End file.
